chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Anna Maitland
as children]]Anna Olivia Maitland is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the youngest child of Asher and Ryann Maitland. She will also be the younger twin sister of Gareth Maitland. She will possess the abilities of Air Shield, Translation, Sacrificial Healing and Aura Absorption. Appearance Anna will have pale skin and light blue eyes, which will occasionally appear grey. Her hair will be dark brown during her childhood, and while it will darken further as she ages, it will not become completely black. Her choice of clothing will always be quite simple and neutral. She will not bother following fashion trends, seeing this as being fickle, and she will only rarely wear make-up. Abilities Anna's first ability will be Air Shield. This ability can be used to create a shield by thickening air. It will be almost invisible, appearing only as a colourless rippling effect. It can protect against any physical threat, including physical attacks, projectiles and the effects of other abilities. However, maintaining it for a long time against strong or steady attack would be difficult. Her second ability will be Translation. When this ability is activated, anything she says will be automatically translated into a listener's first language within that person's mind. It will not occur if the ability is not consciously activated. If there are several listeners, the translation will happen to each of them, even if they all speak different languages. However, it will only work for spoken words, not writing. Her third ability will be Sacrificial Healing, inherited from her mother. Anna will need a small amount of skin contact with an injured person to activate the ability, as well as the desire for them to recover. When this is done, the injury will appear on her own body and will simultaneously disappear from the person she is healing. The injury will then heal away, in most cases. However, use of this ability will weaken and tire Anna, and sometimes a severe injury will not fade away. Therefore, overuse of the ability, in particular with fatal injuries, could kill. The ability will only work when healing humans, and it doesn't mean that normal injuries would heal away. It also cannot be used to revive. Her final ability will be Aura Absorption. Anna will automatically see the auras of other people and will also see her own aura in reflections. She will be capable of absorbing these auras by placing her hands around a person's head. When she does so, she will drain the victim of energy, killing that individual if she takes enough, and if the person is an evolved human he or she will instantaneously lose his or her abilities. Anna will occasionally temporarily gain these additional abilities, but she will never be able to keep them. The auras will alter as she absorbs them, changing colour and flowing into her hands. Family & Relationships *Mother - Ryann Maitland *Father - Asher Maitland *Older brothers - Taylor and Gareth Maitland *Older sisters - Ashleigh and Rachelle Maitland History & Future Etymology Anna is a Hebrew name which means "grace or favour". It also means "apricot from Nara" in Japanese. Her middle name of Olivia is English and means "elf army" or "olive". Her surname, Maitland, is both English and Scottish. It can either mean "bad disposition", "high and mighty" or "from Mautalaunt". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters